mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Civilizations: The Dawn
This is a project of mine in which we would choose to play a civilization, kingdom or empire, which you can make up adding in the map according to certain rules. this project is to mainly see if we can stablish a longterm game. Each civilization will start in a specific tier There are ten tiers which are represented by one color , and the highest being the 1st tier in crimson color. as for the nations you can set them anywhere you want, as far as its not too big or doesn't try to expand faster than the plausible, as well every civilization may name geographical regions near them, such as rivers, mountains lakes and oceans. Each civilization has unique culture and when a nation reaches an extended size, its divided in provinces which have a certain cost and score depending on its utility or importance, Core provinces are far more important than other provinces. the Head Provinces is where the capital is set, and its the most important province, if this fall, in a war algo you need to leave the war. 'Rules' #Be realistic, we won't have taken over the world in 5 turns, not even your continent. #Stick to your tier, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tier 1.Organized nations have specific size requierements, such as kingdom or empire may only be of 20 px while tribal states in the game beginning may only be of 10 px. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated #For invasions Use algo's, there will be as well algo's for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual kingdoms vassalization due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparision to yours, Same aplies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #nations tiers, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tier nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #a province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic Cleansing will yield -2 per each turn the main nation has executed in a non primary or provincial center in the last 15 turns. #The start of the game is in year 1 #lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to establish certain informations of player nations #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent. #To avoid over expansion for sea fairing expansion, There's going to be a Known World Border which is the ingame definition of the known territory (Sea or land) by one nation. This means for an example, Thalassia can't send an expedition to contact the penninsular tribes or to the Bovlu, because they are to far from the KWB, However Thalassia can send an expedition to Cevaire or to Hellatia. which are much closer. For now (Turn 40-50 YIG) the KWB is set at 15 px away in the sea, and 5 px away from the nation border inland. 'Maps' Note: If you want to add your nation to the map, please request mod permission. Furthermore, mod events are to be written by mods only. -CookieDamage 'Nations' Landmass 1(Æcasium)(Name2)(Others) *Thalassia - Crimson : Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *Cevaire - Orange : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Aczoreb Tribes - Brown : *Peninsular Tribes - Magenta : *Coastal Æcasic Tribes(Cevairean Vassal) - Pink : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *Abarri City States - Lilac : *Uskeusen Tribes - Purple : *Kingdom of the Gold River- Gold : Atlantaea *United Kingdom of Alsache-Anatoray: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) **Kingdom of Anatoray- Ocean Blue : Royal Marriage with Alsache **Kingdom of Alsache - Pink : Royal Marriage with Anatoray *Khmer Tribes - Dark Grey : *Narviki Hierarchy - Purple : Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 00:12, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Larition River Tribes - Orange: *Immeria (Collapsed State) - Light Orange: *City-State of Corvin - Light Blue: *Cheifdom of Leore - Medium Green: *City States of Felencia - Light Green: *Monastic State of Aterra - Turquoise: Landmass 2 (Zurker)(Name2)(Others) *Lower Zeedomain Empire - Cyan : *Zedomii: *Kalrican Empire - Sea blue: *Confluence States - Pink : *Hilltop City States - Green : *Northwestern Zurkori Tribes - Gold : *South Well Tribes - Brown : Landmass 3 (Bayasseau)(Name2)(Others) *Bovlu - Purple - Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 04:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Hibernion Trade Centers - Marroon : 24601 (talk) 00:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *Qarun Tribes - Teal : *Drakomagic - Black: ShadowKnights1234 Landmass 4 (Argenterium)(Name2)(Others) *Reasonia - Reximus Maximus (talk) 04:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Triple River Tribe - Turquoise : This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 20:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Eastern Argeri Tribes - Blue : Adam9812 *Fenetian Republic - Yellow:Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 14:02, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 5 (Izenđär)(Name 2)(Others) *Izën - Dark Red: SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 6 (Name 1)(Name 2)(Others) *South Bay City States - Purple :TOB *Inland Tribes - Brown : Landmass 7 (O'aia)(Name 2)(Others) *Northerly Tribes - Red : LightningLynx89 *Ghalage Tribes - Gold : DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *Woodland States - Green :CourageousLife (talk) 23:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 8 (Rivia)(Name 2)(Others) Rivians - (grey) Mafia (talk) 23:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Mods *Sine dei gloriem (talk) (Head) *#LivinLikeFeudal (talk) (Head and Returned to game) * *Cookiedamage (talk) 00:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Archives Archives can be found through this link Game Link to 390 - 400 YIG in the archives so you can copy + paste entries for convenience. '400 - 410 YIG period' #'400 - 404 YIG: The Rivian overseas settlement once more is subjected to a string of foreign diseases. Within the end of four years, about 1,000 die, a much higher death toll than previous outbreaks.' #'402 YIG: In Ceva, a group of artisans found the Cevairean Guild of Artists. It is a guild composed of various emerging artists, many of whom familiar with the Fenetian styles and techniques. However, beginning in 402, several urban artisans begin creating works centered around traditional Cevairean styles and themes from centuries past.' #'404 YIG: Fenetian scholars begin deriding Roaser and his ideas about the planets and the sun.' #'403 YIG: Many conservative Cevairean royal councillors criticize Queen Bedencia's decision to legalize the AIcazh religion. In late 403, many of them gather to issue a decree, banning the Aicazh religion and nullifying Queen Bedencia's act.' #'406 YIG: King Edward of Alsache-Anatoray makes a full recovery from mental illness after a ten year bout of sporadic insanity.' #'402 YIG: Marcus V enters madness after a series of situations that end up driving him into a sever case of Psychosis. Thalassia is beheaded from leadership with the Council and Senate taking over the control of the nation.' #'405 YIG: Farsija's expansion continues pushing west, but after the death of its Leader, Jarid Sahda thier is crowned as King, soonleading an invasion of Eastern Crescentia and the Craesci tribes.' #'406-409 YIG: The Reasonian 2nd Civil war continues also known as the five-ends, With the Traders and Imperialists getting bigger gains from the others. as loyalists, Irredentists and the Insulars getting harder issues to get influence on the local peoples.' #'407 YIG: Zacutii's and Kalricans contact yields several issues, as some infections from O'aia and Diseases of Zurker begin spreading on both sides mostly beyond the Cape of the Hopeless in Zurker. their populations decrease however the nations continue thriving expanding by 40 px each one.' #'401 YIG: Izendar's remnant states fight at each other over the Capital city and the centre of their civilization Otherwise known as Katndhar.' Fenetian Republic: We continue to expand our sphere of influence in both our region and in Atlantea and we continue testing out ways to make firearms work and finally we have a breakthrough, we are able to have a pistol and a musket that can successfully fire, although with some key flaws just like any other weapon. Example: They are slow to reload and still prone to jamming. In the scientific fields, Roaser decides to invent the telescope to prove his theory and after analyzing the moons of certain planets, he proves his theory to be correct. We widely condemn the conservatives on Cevaire for nullifyin g Queen Bedencia's act and we actually are able to test out our new ship design and it works almost flawlessly, although it runs out of supplies before reaching land. By the time they are home, of the 200 men crew, only 50 remain due to lack of adequate food supplies. However otherwise, the testing of the new ship to see if it could withstand the high seas works almost perfectly. We continue to prepare for a war in the scenario that Farsija decides to advance on our borders and highly advanced training with the new firearms begins for our elite troops, but however we decide to improvise our tactics for the sake of preventing so much carnage and begin adapting a strategy of "strength through flexibility" for our elite. We found the Assassain's League for the sake of protecting the Republic in secrecy from any foreign threats. *'Firstly, You can't invent Gunpowder nor firearms you are too behind in the tier level to do that, even cevaire, anatoray and thalassia are. 2 is that it would take alot more to make a usefull weapon out of it. and 3, No telescopes atleast until 800 yig or 1000 yig. WE ALL ARE FAR FROM ANYTHING OF THIS. however if you get an alternate low-tech level of weapons like this i'll allow as far as it is plausible and BTW farsija is off your knowledge grid in here. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk)' Thalassia: the military and navy are built up. while this the Choice of the council of bedence is accepted by the thalassian government however refered to be a setback in human history, and a big mistake on Cevaire's history. Marcus V descends into madness, being heirless, the Senectus decides to declare him incompetent and soon declare the Res publica Thalassia and adopting the motto of Senecti Populii Et Imperique Thalassiarum (SPEIT) Standing for the "Senate, people and domination of Thalassians", With this the local people getting more powered, Somewhat fashioned to the Fenetian republic, however with a stronger sense of the Tribal thalassian governments of nearly a millenia before. while this the expansion of the territories continue and the Luricans continue possing a threat in the western border of Panteasia and Auscesium. the navy begins exploring the southern territories of the Carcidonan landmass, soon reaching southern islands and exploring the Maris Daralhanum. the KWB continues expanding by 15px south. Alsache-Anatoray: ''' The Military is drawn down to a less hostile number of around 700,000 heavily armed troops. The military is reformed by a man known as Filip Erikkson who instills a larger proffesional armed forces and makes a new standard iron armor, Spear, Shield, Raya Sword combination with proffessional archers armed with lighter armor and the curved Raya sword crafted out of a Core of Bronze with a layer of Iron now useable over it. the Sword is expected to be made with fully iron variants. The United Kingdom continues development of gold, silver, and other mineral wealths beginning to look particularly for major sources of Iron. The Fleet gathered to take hundreds of thousands is dissappated and the new influx of trade into the country begins to allow for the United Kingdom to begin building up new areas and fixing the still depressed areas. The King now recovered addresses his people and orders highly protected and highly expensive ships to be built and sent to the lands to the west and establish a series of Settlements wherever they can. With their completion they are sent and while the occasional ship is lost to storms their ability to reach the new continent is much better. The Expenses of these trips is shown that only neaby countries particularly along the coasts of the United Kingdoms furthest islands are able to make these trips as food and water become issues. The three New colonies in these areas are small with only about 100 to 200 people a peice but they are able build wooden walls and the like for their settlements for protection. The New Settlements on the islands near Fenetia continue to expand and veins of Silver and iron are discovered on the island as well as being a lynchpin trade area to get goods from Fenetia to the kingdom. The United Kingdom begins to make a series of trips to the city states to the north seeking for the answer as to whether they are culturally related or not. '''Dragswood: '''We expand 12 px north and east of our borders. We uprade our military by drafting people for our border control team around our nation. Our population reaches 6.3 million people. '''Rivia: The overseas settlements population falls, but they swiftly begin to return to high levels, as ships arrive bearing supplies. Iron is now more common than Bronze for use in weaponry. The Military is around 500,000, and the population is around 10 million. Cevaire:'' ''In ten years Cevaire expands north of Deilois River (13px) 'and east of the Agosiellen River '(12px) (If I run into other countries like Thalasilla then the only expansion that will count will be expansion up until their borders)'' bringing the national expansion to '''25 px' ''in ten years. The KWB expands towards the east, into more of Atlantaea. Ayavena reaches a population of 1,430,000 by 410 YIG. In 410 YIG, Ayorica reaches a population of 900,000, Agosielle a population of 2,200,000, and the national population reaches 4,150,000.The Aicazh religion becomes thoroughly grounded in Adelari and Derrari, with as much as 95% of both province's population adhering to the religion. Queen Bedencia III' orders the expansion of the Guerdibar. Forces continue training.' In other news, Banking becomes a staple part of the Cevairean economy, and mining begins to become prominent in the mountainous regions. On the topic of mining, people around the country begin creating weaponry and various tools with Intraigas (iron). By this time, intraigas production becomes slightly more frequent in cities. Swords made out of Intraigas begin to appear. In 403, Bedencia III denounces the rogue councillors and officially removes them from the royal council. This prompts more dissension in the council. The next year, she has the three councillors arrested. The unrest dies after a year and normal council functions return. Most of the dissension is erased when the three councillors mysteriously die in prison in 406. In 410, Bedencia turns 57 while her daughter turns 27. In uneasing news, many reports surface of Heirate Cevairina descending into madness and suffering from bouts of insanity. Many are alarmed at this, but within a few months the Heirate returns to a sane state. '410 - 420 YIG period' #'411 YIG: Unrest once more builds up in Cevaire as more councillors begin to speak ill of Bedencia's reign and rule. What started as a dissension over a religious law is now obviously evolving into widespread unrest caused over the absolute power of the monarchy.' #'413 YIG: The Dragswood population experiences a baby boom as crops yield good harvests, thus supporting populations and bumping up life expectancy while mitigating infant mortality.' #'414 YIG: The Fenetian flourish of arts seeps into Thalassia as numerous painters begin using both Fenetian and Old Cevairean art techniques and styles.' #'416 YIG: The Rivian overseas territory experiences an unusually late winter, allowing for good crop yields.' #'417 YIG: Farsija advances into the east by 50px defeat the Qaurosi tribes and kingdoms.' #'412 YIG: A local Thalassian soldiers flees into a Penninsular Pantecian mountain village where he experiments a "greatness epiphany" and begins preaching a new Religion. the Thissianism, However this name is unofficial and he refers to it as "Solarii" the religion is based on a god that is based on the sun and its relevance to humanity. the prophet is Thissus a soldier of Thalassian-Gerasian Origins with little over 25 Yers of life.' #*'Solar religion has been around in Cevaire and surrounding areas for like 1000 years. -Cookie''' #'418 YIG: Reasonia's civil war continues raging through the Isles, However loyalists and Insulars decide to forge an alliance against traders and imperialists, pleading as well for Farsijan intervention:' #'412 - 419 YIG: The Jaliyan Pest continues spreading in southern trading routes through out both Zurker and northern O'aia.' Fenetian Republic: We begin testing out new sorts of artworks and we decide to prepare for an arms buildup in the scenario of any attack. We continue testing out our firearms and we have at least one small pistol, which is slow to reload and is only available for the elite. In the meantime, we get better armor, made of iron and some crossbows for our armies. The famous, Roaser astronomer dies in 417 of brain trauma. We decide to test out our new ships and begin construction of the new designs, this time with supplies to last for months. We send these ships out into the world, but thus far, have to stop by Aslache-Anatorey and Immeria before continuing out into the sea. We continue our usual economic activities and expand our local sphere of influence as well as the KWB. We decide to expand by 4px on all sides for the sake of gaining more territory and having the capacity to establish more provinces. We decide to defend Benedecia's position and request to the people of Cevaire to send troops to assist in restoring order to the glorious nation of Cevaire. Not yet bro. Thalassia: '''Military and navy are built up, the events in cevaire begin to pose a threat, Bedencia's choice seems fairly needed in the cevairian monarchy, and the Senate agrees on that choice as most of thalassia's people has been given for longer than seen before freedom of religion. the Lauricum and other thalassian religious leaders agree with the government (something rarely seen in thalassia's complex culture) the Senate opens a poll on a plausible intervention on cevaire to aid Bedencia's rule over cevaire if the unrest continues. the growtth of Fenetian arts however is minimum to what will come, the Neo-Thalassianism which is founded by '''Getaeus Florius citizen of Fretium who has seen the art of the local carcidonians, the Carcidonian kingdom art, the cevairian art, Thalassian's traditional arts and studied lurican and Aicazh arts coming into the creation of a huge new art process that renders beauty as synonim of truthfull images gone into new perspectives such as statue of Crystal and a painting made on rock to be later carved into it. while this territories continue expanding and Thalassia begin asserting influence on Nearvicia and expands the KWB 10px south Dragswood: 'We expand 12 px north and east of our borders. We uprade our military by drafting people for our border control team around our nation. Our population reaches 6.9 million people. '''Alsache-Anatoray: ' The Military is drawn down to a less hostile number of around 700,000 heavily armed troops. The military is reformed by a man known as Filip Erikkson who instills a larger proffesional armed forces and makes a new standard iron armor, Spear, Shield, Raya Sword combination with proffessional archers armed with lighter armor and the curved Raya sword crafted out of a Core of Bronze with a layer of Iron now useable over it. the Sword is expected to be made with fully iron variants. The United Kingdom continues development of gold, silver, and other mineral wealths beginning to look particularly for major sources of Iron. The Fleet gathered to take hundreds of thousands is dissappated and the new influx of trade into the country begins to allow for the United Kingdom to begin building up new areas and fixing the still depressed areas. The King now recovered addresses his people and orders highly protected and highly expensive ships to be built and sent to the lands to the west and establish a series of Settlements wherever they can. With their completion they are sent and while the occasional ship is lost to storms their ability to reach the new continent is much better. The Expenses of these trips is shown that only neaby countries particularly along the coasts of the United Kingdoms furthest islands are able to make these trips as food and water become issues. The three New colonies in these areas are small with only about 100 to 200 people a peice but they are able build wooden walls and the like for their settlements for protection. The New Settlements on the islands near Fenetia continue to expand and veins of Silver and iron are discovered on the island as well as being a lynchpin trade area to get goods from Fenetia to the kingdom. The United Kingdom begins to make a series of trips to the city states to the north seeking for the answer as to whether they are culturally related or not. The Population of the United Kingdom begins to hit nearly 31 million as the first true census is taken. 'Cevaire: ''In ten years Cevaire expands north of Deilois River (13px) 'and east of the Agosiellen River '(12px) (If I run into other countries like Thalasilla then the only expansion that will count will be expansion up until their borders)'' bringing the national expansion to '''25 px' ''in ten years. The KWB expands towards the east, into more of Atlantaea. Ayavena reaches a population of 1,530,000 by 420 YIG. In 420 YIG, Ayorica reaches a population of 910,000, Agosielle a population of 2,700,000, and the national population reaches 5,000,000.Queen Cevairina' orders the expansion of the Guerdibar. Forces continue training.' In other news, Banking becomes a staple part of the Cevairean economy, and mining begins to become prominent in the mountainous regions. On the topic of mining, people around the country begin creating weaponry and various tools with Intraigas (iron). By this time, intraigas production becomes exponentially more frequent in cities. Swords made out of Intraigas begin to be made. In 411, Bedencia once more denounces the councillors as being treacherous and conniving, however, she dies before any real action can be made. Her 28 year old daughter, Cevairina, then takes the throne as Queen. She is already married to Percivais Gibraldi and has a young son whom she has named Harvin. Cevairina's first decision as Queen is passing the ''Tulcisbar Altima Reformina deu 412 ''(Good Council Act of 412) which essentially banned councillors from making treacherous statements and assembling against the monarch. Many councillors are arrested over the next few years. By 415, nearly forty councillors of the royal council were imprisoned, and rumors of Cevairina descending into insanity were abound. By 418, with little public appearance of the Queen, many assumed she was once more mad. However, by the next year she returned to acting in the public eye. Unrest then began to build once more as another law was passed, named the ''Reformina deu Elcempa Jevialterra ''(Act of Public Composure) which extended the Good Council Act to include all of the population. '420 - 430 YIG period' #'420 YIG: Unrest begins growing in Cevaire as the Guerdibar lose control of the situation. Many are angered with the excess of power the Monarchy has. Bedencia Ayorçen, a wealthy noblewoman native of Ayorica, rises and proclaims Cevairina to be wholly unfit for rule and claims her to be a tyrant. Within a few months, four thousand soldiers arm themselves and pledge loyalty to Bedencia, who swears to unseat Cevairina. Many realize, however, that Bedencia plans to take the throne herself and become Bedencia IV.' #'422 YIG: The Fenetian renaissance continues to develop, and as apart of the centuries old Fenetian-Cevairean exchange, art techniques of the Old Cevairean movement find their way to Fenetia.' #'425 YIG: The Dragswood baby boom continues.' #'427 YIG: A particularly bad hurricane slams into the eastern face of Atlantaea, severely damaging most of the eastern half of the island.' #'428 YIG: The island colonies of Alsache-Anatoray begin attracting more settlers, as the wealth and promise of these colonies becomes quickly apparent. Within two years, their population rises to 1,000.' '''Fenetian Republic: '''We continue to expand our sphere of influence and continue our usual economic activities. We decide to continue expanding the nation by 4px and we decide to support Cevairina and the Senate threatens that should any attempt to remove her from the throne WILL result in the complete and utter annihilation of Cevaire's enemies and we expect that Cevairina accepts the support of the Republic. We widely condemn Bedencia for her claims against Cevairina and we request to station troops in Cevaire to deal with the increasing unrest. '''SECRET: '''We secretly plan to use these to send troops to secure the nation for Fenetia as the current Consul wishes revenge for the rule of Averle II and asks Aslache-Anatorey for its support in the upcoming war against Cevaire. '''Cevaire: In ten years Cevaire expands north of Deilois River (13px) 'and east of the Agosiellen River '(12px) (If I run into other countries like Thalasilla then the only expansion that will count will be expansion up until their borders)'' ''bringing the national expansion to '''25 px in ten years. The KWB expands towards the east, into more of Atlantaea. Ayavena reaches a population of 2,100,000 by 430 YIG. In 430 YIG, Ayorica reaches a population of 1,000,000, Agosielle a population of 3,500,000, and the national population reaches 6,500,000.Queen Bedencia IV' orders the reformation of the Guerdibar. Forces continue training.' In other news, Banking becomes a staple part of the Cevairean economy, and mining begins to become prominent in the mountainous regions. On the topic of mining, people around the country begin creating weaponry and various tools with Intraigas (iron). By this time, intraigas production becomes exponentially more frequent in cities. Swords made out of Intraigas begin to be made. In 420, Cevairina has 140 people executed for disobeying the law and preaching what she sees as treason against the government. In 421, that number rises to 179, and continues to rise over the next few years as the Guerdibar are given extensive orders to attack any suspected traitors. In 423, Cevairina suffers another bout of insanity. The same year, Cevairina accepts the support of the Fenetians, and publicly announces to her council that she plans to swear fealty to them. This both shocks and enrages her privy council, to where many outright walk out and leave her government. Over the next few years, taxes are raised as well. However, Cevairina's reign of terror is ended in 426, when a coalition of councillors, lead by' Bedencia Ayorçen, has her imprisoned in Ayavena Palace. It is reported she is treated well, but still as a prisoner. Until 429, the Royal Council runs the government. That year, Bedencia Ayorçen crowns herself as Bedencia IV, first of the House of Ayorçen. She immediately begins her rule by declaring Harvin, the son of Cevairina, illegitimate, and begins reforming the outdated Guerdibar. In 430, Bedencia convinces her Privy council to research development of an espionage section of the Guerdibar, where intelligence can be gathered about foreign countries and actions. '''The same year, Bedencia denounces the Fenetian for their support of the "Mad" Queen Cevairina. 'Alsache-Anatoray: ' The Military is drawn down to a less hostile number of around 700,000 heavily armed troops. The military is reformed by a man known as Filip Erikkson who instills a larger proffesional armed forces and makes a new standard iron armor, Spear, Shield, Raya Sword combination with proffessional archers armed with lighter armor and the curved Raya sword crafted out of a Core of Bronze with a layer of Iron now useable over it. the Sword is expected to be made with fully iron variants. The United Kingdom continues development of gold, silver, and other mineral wealths beginning to look particularly for major sources of Iron. The Fleet gathered to take hundreds of thousands is dissappated and the new influx of trade into the country begins to allow for the United Kingdom to begin building up new areas and fixing the still depressed areas. The King now recovered addresses his people and orders highly protected and highly expensive ships to be built and sent to the lands to the west and establish a series of Settlements wherever they can. With their completion they are sent and while the occasional ship is lost to storms their ability to reach the new continent is much better. The Expenses of these trips is shown that only neaby countries particularly along the coasts of the United Kingdoms furthest islands are able to make these trips as food and water become issues. The United Kingdom begins to make a series of trips to the city states to the north seeking for the answer as to whether they are culturally related or not. The Population of the United Kingdom begins to hit nearly 31 million as the first true census is taken. The island colonies contineu to expand and over the period of ten years their population reaches nearly 10,000 and growing exponentially. The new colonies along the new land to the west are kept relatively secret from all but those who can afford it with Nobles recruting their most loyal subject to go to these areas attempting to develop them a little more in secret compared to the island colonies to the east. Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game) Category:Map game